darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 51
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Slipstream's LogsCategory:Ramjet's Logs 5/19/2012 08:35 PM Ramjet comes barreling into the Tina with a large grin on his face. His armor is dented in places and energon has caked at places as he looks around. "THE DEMON IS DEAD!" He bellows out loud as he looks around. "Let's break out the good stuff and honor fallen friends and triumphs of the Empire!" Slipstream enters behind the mech, allowing him to make the announcmeent. Her wings are held slightly back and upwards. She smiles as the others in the bar cheer loudly. Ramjet lets out a cackle as the cheer erupts around them. He looks at Slipstream and smiles at her. "So, how did they Lariat work?" He asks as he grabs them two drinks. Slipstream moves toward her usual booth, "Oh it worked. Though that mech didn't make it easy." Ramjet chuckles as he slides next to Slipstream and slides her his drink. "Interesting..." He smiles at her. "He give you a jolt?" Slipstream accepts the drink as she replies, "Not a jolt. More like he fought the drain or was so low on energy it was difficult to draw off of him." Ramjet rubs his jaw as he sips his drink. "Interesting...Funny, he seemed much easier to kill this time..." Slipstream takes a sip of her drink, considers a moment, then states. "A ruse perhaps." Ramjet rubs his jaw as he looks at Slipsteam. "Maybe, I am thinking the earlier attacks were the ruse, I am just not sure how..." Slipstream inclines her head. "I only hope we did enough for Echo to accomplish his mission." Ramjet lifts his drink as he raises it towards Slipsteam. "To Echo...a brave Spark..." Slipstream raises hers and clinks it gently to yours. "To Echo." Ramjet smiles at her as he takes a sip of his drink. "May Primus have mercy on his soul...speaking of which..." He lowers his voice. "You think what we did at the temple helped?" Slipstream smiles back at him, lowering her voice as well. "I sure hope so. But all remains to be seen." Ramjet smile twists up into a smirk. "But it is a sign...a good sign..." Slipstream nods to that, "Yes it is, maybe we should do it againg." she suggests. Ramjet optics flicker as he shivers slightly. He peers around the crowded bar. "I go where you lead, Ma'am..." He whispers into her audio receptors. Slipstream smiles to that, "I know you do. For now let's enjoy our energon and the festive atmosphere." Ramjet chuckles as he motions to order another around. "Agreed!" He cackles with glee as he finishes his Overcharged. "Without their leader, the cultists should break...and once Echo's mission is complete, Cybertron should be saved?" Slipstream sips down some more of her drink before she says, "I hope so. Depends on how things work out. I rather us get the glory for saving the world.. but perhaps the Autobots and the Crystalians have their plan ready just in case." Ramjet smiles as he grabs the next round, placing the full drink next to Slipstream's drink. He takes a long sip from his drink. "Maybe, Primus....maybe we need both of the plans, either way....we'll win the War against them and write the history." He smiles viciously. Slipstream leans against your side and notes, "The victors write history Ramjet, and our names will be there for future generations so see." Ramjet wraps his free arm around Slipstrem and nods to her. "Aye, Ma'am." He chuckles. "Our names will etched in history, so that the entire universe trembles at the mention of our names..." Slipstream giggles softly at that, "I like the sound of that." she murmurs and planst a kiss on your cheek. Ramjet blushes at the kiss, as he sips his drink. He sets down his drink and with his hand he spreads it across. "Empress Slipstream and her Loyal Knight, Ramjet!" Slipstream cuddles closer and hmms, "Cute, but you know that Emperor Megatron would have something to say about that. I'm happy just to have you at my side." Ramjet looks at Slipstream and chuckles. "Fair point..." He smiles at her. "My please, ma'am...we make a formidable team." Slipstream takes her glass up to finish it off. She sighs softly as she leans against you. "Mmm yes we do." she agrees. "I am glad we teamed up." Ramjet pulls Slipstream tighter as he smiles at her. "I am just glad you could see through me..." He smiles at her warmly as he kisses her cheek. Ramjet smiles at Slipstream and sips his drink. "Soon, we can get back to winning the war..." Slipstream nuzzles your cone with her lips and hmms, "Yes. All this getting along with them is annoying isn't it?" Ramjet purrs as Slipstream nuzzles his his cone. "So annoying...." He leans in to kiss her on the side of her head. "Maybe they will see wisdom of the Empire after we save the planet..." Slipstream considers thoughtfully, idly stroking your canopy with a hand. "Hmm maybe. At least they should be grateful." Ramjet lightly trances the edge of her wing with his fingers. "Hmmmm...would be nice..." He laughs. "Probably too stupid to realize what we have given up to save them..." Slipstream looks up into your optics, "Then would should tell them. Let them know that a brave spark is giving his life to save us all." Ramjet looks at Slipstream and nods to her. "Yes...a statue?" Slipstream hms, "We could suggest it to the Emperor. It's up to him." Ramjet nods slightly as he smiles at Slipstream. "We could commission an opera to made in his honor... Slipstream smiles, "A dance troupe play perhaps, that is if Firedancer approves." Ramjet smiles and nods. "Sure, I don't really understand that stuff, but the Bots and CCers would..." Slipstream takes up her second glass of energon and takes a few sips, then plants a kiss on your lips. She pulls back and murmurs, "I understand it." Ramjet smiles as she softly kisses him. "Good..." He looks into your optics. "You are the cultured one..." He leans in to kiss her softly on her lips. Slipstream mms softly into the kiss and presses against you. Wings lift high and back. Ramjet lips part slightly as he softly growls at her in a playful manner. "You own my spark..." He lets go of his drink as he wraps her closer to him, he continues the kiss. Slipstream raises her hands to grip you around the cone, "Not fully." she disagrees, "For we have not bonded." Ramjet tilts his head slightly as he peers at her. "Bonded? I thought...." He glances around. Slipstream leans back a bit to look you in the optics, "Thought what my cone headed knight?" Ramjet glances around as he whispers in towards her audio receptors. "I thought we bonded...at the shrine..." His voice is hushed as he softly moans at her touched. Slipstream smiles at that, "No Ramjet. Our sparks didn't merge. That's a true bond. What we did at the shrine was merely an expression of our love." Ramjet optics flicker as he absorbs the information. "Merge? They can do that?" He ask softly. Slipstream nods as she keeps close, "Yes. You really didn't pay attention in academy during the sex ed classes hm?" Ramjet chuckles slightly. "I was on a different program than most of y'all." He kisses her on the cheek. "I don't think they thought I was going to make it." Slipstream tsks softly, "I suppose you showed them how wrong they were." Ramjet chuckles. "Yeah, they also said a Tetrajet can't ram things..." He laughs as he moves to nibble on her neck. "So, tell me more..." Slipstream mmms at the nibbling. "More about what hm?" Ramjet continues to show attention to her neck. "This merging...and other things, I may not know.